


Benedictus Aldensis

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Macaronic Language, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-01-30
Updated: 1993-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piece written and performed for the stepping up of Alden and Madeline as Prince and Princess of Cynagua</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedictus Aldensis

Witness Eye and Heart and Hand:  
Honored Alden here doth stand.

He that on All Hallow's Eve  
Madeline gave no cause to grieve  
As the Spring doth cold relieve  
 _Princeps Cynaguae_ here achieve.

Witness Marches, Mists and Air:  
Worthy deeds doth Alden dare.

This Wolf may rest where Raptors fly  
Ponds progress as well as sky-  
The Hawk in swan wings raised high  
 _Amore Lupem_ seated nigh.

Witness Water, Flame and Flower:  
Madeline, radiant, crowned this hour.

On this night ere Brigid's Morn  
By the Sword is Fealty sworn,  
Blessing drunk from out the Horn,  
 _Et Cygniis_ their brows adorn.

Witness Sky and Earth and Stone:  
Wolf lord Alden gains his throne.

Anointed by the Lady's kiss  
The King's own hand bestoweth bliss.  
Fortune hath commanded this:  
 _Felix Regnum_ aye y-wis.

Witness West, AnTir, Caid:  
Alden, Madeline, reign indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The latin is very doggy, and is meant to mean: 1. The Principality of Cynagua, 2. Beloved of the Wolf, 3. With the Swans, and 4. Felicitous reign.


End file.
